


Самообман

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не я обманывал вас. Вы сами обманывали себя. Вы все».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самообман

— Мне жаль, что я сомневался, Мегатрон. 

Пальцы Тарна сжимались на предплечьях Родимуса. Наручные пушки, отодранные, лежали на палубе неподалеку от вскрытого корпуса Ультра Магнуса. Две маленьких ярких детали рядом с могучей бело-голубой броней, которой больше никто не управлял. 

Обнаженная проводка искрила, но Тарн едва ли ощущал даже слабые уколы, гася заряд внешней защитой. 

— Все порой становятся жертвами обмана. Ты не зашел настолько далеко, чтобы я не мог тебя простить. 

Мегатрон сидел в капитанском кресле, откинувшись на спинку. Чуть ниже грудной пластины части брони были сняты, и по трубкам, подключенным напрямую к топливному баку, сейчас поступал в его систему энергон стандартной насыщенности. 

Вокруг него вертелась — носилась с удивительным проворством, только колеса жужжали — невысокая плотно сбитая фемка с десептиконским знаком на честплейте. Вертелась — и возмущалась в голос, игнорируя дезактивы на мостике, избитого Родимуса, выпотрошенного Ультра Магнуса, зажатого в хватке Хелекса Дрифта. 

Общий смысл ее причитаний сводился к тому, что держать трансформера на ослабляющем энергоновом коктейле — настоящая пытка и полное безумие. 

Она пришла сюда с ДЖД — а тараторила что-то о пытках. 

Надо было не на ослабляющем коктейле его держать, а в кандалах. В блокираторах, в вечном стазисе. Надо было выдрать из него искру и заключить в «белый шум»… 

Надо было позволить ему умереть в далеком прошлом. Пусть Кибертрон превратился бы в функционистский ад, но… 

— И что ты будешь делать теперь, с этой шайкой?! — Родимус прекратил попытки вырваться, повиснув в руках Тарна. — Пойдешь снова подомнешь под себя Старскрима? Ничего у тебя не выйдет! Эта кучка психованных бандитов — не армия! 

Все, что он пока успел понять: не ДЖД подстерегли корабль и как-то протащили с собой на борт сотню десептиконов-отщепенцев. Мегатрон пригласил их. Автоботы все сделали, чтобы обезвредить его самого, но при этом дали ему все необходимое для диверсии: защитные коды, доступ к каналам связи, к навигации… 

Можно вести круглосуточное наблюдение, но невозможно все время стоять за плечом у капитана корабля. Возможностей у Мегатрона, чтобы привести «Потерянный свет» в ловушку, было более чем достаточно. Но он тянул, ждал, пока в его исправление начнут верить, ждал, пока спадет бдительность, ждал, пока подвернется удачная возможность… 

…начать все сначала. 

Родимуса выворачивало от ненависти и отвращения. Отвращения к едва улавливаемому ликованию Тарна и ненависти к десептикону — он всегда, всегда оставался десептиконом! — который изменил баланс сил на отдельно взятом корабле так быстро. 

Каюты были заблокированы с мостика — как-то раз Родимус сам приказал так сделать, чтобы спасти как можно больше жизней. И несмотря на полыхающий в искре гнев, заполняющий эмоциональные контуры и превращающийся в бешеный блеск оптики, Родимус смутно осознавал, что Мегатрон сделал это… по той же причине. 

Вояки Дезауруса заняли все стратегически важные палубы и патрулировали «Потерянный свет». Большинство автоботов были заперты сейчас в тех отсеках, в которых находились во время атаки. Погибло не так много, как могло бы, и все же Родимус не желал признавать это. 

Здесь, на мостике, они были захвачены врасплох телепортацией врагов на борт, но были готовы сражаться до последнего. Он, Ультра Магнус, Дрифт, забредший в эту часть корабля скорее по старой памяти, Бластер, Мейнфрейм... и Мегатрон. 

Увидев ДЖД на пороге, автоботы нисколько не сомневались, что отряд безумных мстителей явился призвать к ответу бывшего лидера десептиконов. Но оказалось, Мегатрон позвал их сам. 

Это был удар в спину. Очередной обман. 

— Можешь не стараться оскорблять меня, — Мегатрон скривился, — или моих десептиконов. В том, что происходит, нет ничего личного, Родимус. Это война. 

— Война закончилась, — просипел Дрифт. Двумя руками Хелекс держал его — его безногий корпус — в воздухе, еще одной — медленно отламывал от шлема кусочек за кусочком. Пластину за пластиной. Дрифт уже и вздрагивать перестал. — Ты еще не понял, старый кусок шлака? Все изменилось! 

— Хочешь сказать, я живу прошлым? — Мегатрон подался вперед. Фемка возмущенно замахала руками, схватилась за трубку, едва не выскочившую, и он замер. — Пока нас окружает настолько… вдохновляющее настоящее? Жалкие побирающиеся по галактике остатки великой армии. Кибертрон, обращенный в пустыню. Слышал ли ты о том, что Старскрим уже протянул руку к колониям? Ты был, наверное, очень занят в своем изгнании, а я немного скучал здесь. Бластер ловил немало интересных сигналов с нашей родины. 

Сейчас Бластер был мертв. Каон поджарил его до взрыва энергораспределительной системы. В оплавившемся корпусе до сих пор горела проводка. 

— У перемирия больше преимуществ, чем у изматывающей войны, — подал голос Минимус Амбус. — У мира — еще больше. Мегатрон, ты не можешь совершить ту же ошибку второй раз. Мы почти уничтожили собственный вид… 

Он говорил так взвешенно, будто не был втиснут сейчас в сверкающее острыми лезвиями нутро Тесаруса. 

— Магнус, да что ты вообще с ним говоришь?! — возмутился Родимус, не обратив внимания, что мех в этом корпусе на самом деле носит другое имя. Он слишком привык к Магнусу, чтобы променять его на кого-то другого. Особенно сейчас, когда ему так требовалась поддержка. — У него проц насквозь ржа… 

Тарн дернул его руки в стороны и сильнее надавил ступней на ногу, заставляя скорчиться, почти вырывая конечности из суставов. Колено хрустнуло. 

— Чтобы мир действительно настал, нам еще многое предстоит сделать, — Мегатрон покачал головой. — Настоящий мир. Не фикция. Не иллюзия. Мир, который продержится миллионы лет. Мне жаль, что ты его не увидишь, Минимус Амбус. 

— Я не оценил бы твой мир, достигнутый через тиранию, — твердо сказал тот. Тонкие кисти сжались в кулаки. 

— Я знаю. 

Фемка принялась деловито откручивать опустевшие шланги. 

— Я не могу полностью заменить энергон, — сказала она, как будто весь предыдущий разговор ее не касался. — Твои системы таких перегрузок просто не выдержат. Сейчас в тебе тридцать процентов нормального топлива. Будем увеличивать дозу постепенно, и цикла через три перебои должны прекратиться, — она запрокинула голову, разглядывая Мегатрона с любопытством. — У твоих статуй не такое усталое выражение фейсплейта. Они выглядят куда здоровее тебя. 

— У статуй?! — взорвался Родимус нервным хохотом, и Тарн швырнул его об пол, наступил на антикрыло и приставил пушку к голове. 

— Спасибо, Никель, — Мегатрон поднялся и размял суставы. Новая смесь наполняла его призрачным ощущением наплыва энергии. Опасная иллюзия, как верно предупредила медик. 

Дрифт вскрикнул, когда Хелекс царапнул пальцем его мозговой модуль. Судорога прошла по корпусу, отказы серво вызвали поток ошибок. Что-то отказало от этого легкого прикосновения, и между бедренными пластинами просочилась струйка энергона. Топливо сливалось, но команды на открытие шлюза не было, так что его шланги сейчас распирало изнутри. Он мог только дергаться в руках Хелекса. Кабели, раньше соединявшие тазовую секцию с округлыми бело-красными бедрами, искрили, ударяясь друг о друга, и это усиливало боль. 

— Ты передал мой приказ Дезаурусу? 

— Дословно, — ответил Тарн. — Они не убивают без нужды. Вос наблюдает за ними, и если приказ будет нарушен, он позаботится об этом. 

Мегатрон кивнул, вытащил из сабспейса планшет и протянул его лидеру ДЖД. 

— Здесь два списка. Имена тех, кто обязательно должен выжить, и тех, кто должен умереть. Остальным я разрешаю сменить знак, если они захотят выбрать нашу сторону. 

Родимус замер, пытаясь представить, как выглядят эти два списка. Куда попал каждый из членов его команды. Есть ли в одном из них Рэтчет, Тейлгейт, Ранг… 

Брейнсторм. 

Ревайнд, застреливший Мегатрона в далеком прошлом. 

Вирл, в далеком прошлом подаривший своему ненавистному врагу новую жизнь. 

— После… после такого никто не… — услышал он, как пытается говорить Дрифт, несмотря на настойчивость Хелекса, расковыривавшего ему голову. Взгляд десептикона при этом был прикован к Мегатрону, пальцы же будто жили своей жизнью. Тревожили и царапали мозговой модуль жертвы. 

— Не беспокойся, — Мегатрон не обернулся. — Твою гордость я подобным образом не оскорблю. 

— А если они не примут твое милосердное предложение? — в голосе Тарна даже не прозвучало иронии. 

Родимус пожалел, что не может рассмеяться в голос. Давление на корпус было слишком тяжелым, вентсистемы не справлялись, и вокалайзер отказывал. 

— Значит, им придется умереть. 

Тарн промедлил, загружая данные с планшета, чтобы по внутренней связи разослать членам своего отряда и Дезаурусу. Тот был в гневе из-за того, что ДЖД в последний момент сменили планы, и все же честолюбие в нем не пересилило лояльность. Тарн знал, с кем заключать договоры. 

Мегатрон призвал их к оружию снова, и они снова пришли. 

Когда лезвия Тесаруса сорвались с места, взяв немаленькую скорость, с визгом врезаясь в Минимуса Амбуса, Мегатрон направлялся к рабочему месту Бластера — спокойно, сосредоточенно, неторопливо. Он успел упомянуть что-то о сеансе связи, который вот-вот должен был состояться, и, наверное, собирался проверить частоты, но остановился. 

Тесарус содрогался, разрывая на части корпус автобота. Вопль быстро перешел в скрежет раздираемого металла. Минимуса Амбуса заживо перемалывало в его груди, бело-зеленая внешняя броня смешалась с розовым вспенившимся энергоном в жуткий коктейль, брызжущий во все стороны. 

— Ничего личного, ржавый ублюдок?! — заорал Родимус не то на Мегатрона, не то на Тесаруса, отчаянно порываясь выползти, любой ценой вырваться и… едва ли он мог чем-то помочь своему старшему помощнику. 

В месиве обломков, порой наструганных до тонких завитков металла, вспыхнула и погасла искра. Сколько бы истинных корпусов ни было у Минимуса Амбуса, эту резню он не мог пережить. 

— Тесарус! — громыхнуло необычайно яростно. Имя как будто заполнило эхом мостик. Мегатрон оказался рядом в полклика. 

Огромный трансформер, едва ли не втрое выше Мегатрона, мгновенно замер. Все замерли. Перемалывающий механизм завизжал, стопорясь. Из ощерившегося лезвиями отверстия в груди Тесаруса тек на пол густой, перемешанный с мелкой стружкой энергон. Внутри еще можно было различить отдельные детали. Даже часть фейсплейта, уже без оптики, но с характерной инсигнией выше разодранной губы. 

Кивка Мегатрона хватило, чтобы Тесарус неловко — ему было нелегко развернуться на мостике — опустился на колено. В следующий наноклик черный кулак врезался ему в фейсплейт, ломая красный крестообразный шеврон. 

У Мегатрона, может, было не так много сил, но он не постеснялся вложить в удар все, что вернула ему Никель. И даже если этим ударом он не искалечил Тесаруса, может быть, даже не причинил настоящей боли, это было наглядной демонстрацией гнева, заставившей всех членов ДЖД обратить на нее внимание. 

— Убить, а не казнить! — рявкнул Мегатрон яростно, грозно. 

Родимус почти и не помнил, чтобы в последние месяцы Мегатрона что-то так… задевало. И не мог признать — хотя не отрывал взгляд от останков Минимуса Амбуса, — что у него могла быть только одна причина так злиться на Тесаруса. 

— Мехи на этом корабле — члены моей команды, — Мегатрон опустил кулак, не разжимая пальцев. Тесарус стоял, склонив голову, и не двигался. По его лишенному всяких способов выражения эмоций фейсплейту нельзя было понять, что он чувствует. — Автоботы они или нет, я — их капитан. Те, кто должен умереть, умрут. Но — быстро. Запомните это, — он обвел ДЖД взглядом. Хелекс застыл, погрузив пальцы Дрифту в голову. — Никаких пыток. Выстрел в камеру искры — все, что я вам разрешаю. Ясно? 

— Так лицемерно, — процедил Родимус с ненавистью, выворачивая шею, чтобы взглянуть Мегатрону в оптику. — Поздновато слыть добряком, Мегз! Перевешаешь ты нас на шлангах или застрелишь, всем лить! 

— Мне — нет, — коротко ответил тот и обратился к Тарну: — Одолжи мне свое оружие ненадолго. 

Тот, не проявив внешне никакого гнева в адрес сорвавшегося Тесаруса, крепче придавил Родимуса ногой к полу и завозился, отсоединяя апгрейд. 

— Я не заставлю тебя смотреть, со-капитан, — Мегатрон жестом велел Тарну поднять автобота на колени. Тот не стал упускать возможность, ударил лидера ДЖД локтем, скорее содрав свою краску, чем действительно навредив ему, яростно подался всем корпусом назад и… замер. 

На него будто нахлынуло осознание, что бежать некуда. Наконец-то — нахлынуло. Полный «Потерянный свет» десептиконов. ДЖД на мостике. И он стоит между Тарном и Мегатроном… 

Лидер ДЖД, уловив изменение в поведении жертвы, вдруг разжал хватку и сделал шаг в сторону. 

— Не я обманывал вас, — Мегатрон криво усмехнулся, глядя в оптику Родимусу. — Вы сами обманывали себя. Вы все. 

— Родимус! — отчаянно выкрикнул Дрифт. 

Что он хотел сказать? «Беги»? «Пока никто тебя не держит — беги, бросай всех, корабль, команду, беги, попробуй выжить!..» 

Он вновь почувствовал пальцы внутри собственного шлема. Острая боль взрывалась маленькими колючими вспышками. Завороженный наблюдением за вернувшимся лидером, живой иконой десептиконского движения, Хелекс снова начал проламываться глубже. 

Дуло пушки Тарна наливалось лиловым светом. Оно светлело долго, очень долго, мощности Мегатрона не хватало для быстрой активации… Или же просто так казалось. 

Родимус улыбнулся — искра дрогнула в камере Дрифта; не от боли и предвкушения кошмаров, а от острого сожаления, что он не может улыбнуться ему в ответ. Губы не складываются, не слушаются, уголки не поднимаются. 

Хелекс провел пальцем по вскрытому модулю, надавил, а затем подцепил и потянул. 

Дрифт стиснул денты. Родимус улыбается — и он должен. Пока капитан не умрет, Дрифт должен быть с ним. Нельзя больше оставлять его одного. Он не должен чувствовать себя брошенным сейчас, пока все их надежды исчезают в этом лиловом свечении. 

Залп Мегатрона оставил в груди Родимуса дымящуюся дыру. С сереющего лица улыбка спала, но не до конца. Не совсем. 

Когда Хелекс вырвал мозговой модуль, умело не потревожив основной соединительный канал, Дрифт ненадолго вырубился. Сознание вернулось в тот момент, когда кабель натянулся, а в сжатые крепко денты ткнулось что-то... 

— Хелекс, — грозно окликнул Тарн. Дрифт лихорадочно расширил оптику, раскручивая диапазон до максимума. Он видел модуль — собственный мозговой модуль — у своего рта. Он смотрел и… и был рад, что этот страх слабее страха посмотреть на корпус Родимуса. От мертвой полуулыбки стало бы еще больнее. — Мегатрон, Дэдлока нет ни в одном твоем списке. Каковы твои распоряжения? 

— Он не член моей команды. И он есть в твоем списке, Тарн, — проронил Мегатрон, отворачиваясь, и добавил: — Стать десептиконом можно только один раз. Можешь сыграть ему, но не затягивай с казнью. У вас много работы. 

— Да, Мегатрон. 

Хелекс с радостным урчанием поддел челюсть Дрифта пальцами, насильно размыкая ему губы. Когда тот попытался сопротивляться — надавил, выломав часть дентапластин. Дрифт вскрикнул — и застыл с распахнутым ртом, не решаясь дернуться, ведь любое движение могло повредить засунутый внутрь модуль. 

Он знал, что настоящие боль и отчаяние только подступали. Прежде чем усилием воли сомкнуть челюсти, игнорируя подпрограммы самосохранения, в надежде умереть и лишить ДЖД удовольствия слышать его крики, сквозь нарастающие звуки отвратительно спокойной мелодии Дрифт едва разобрал, как Мегатрон обращается по связи к мутной фигуре на экране: 

— Саундвейв. 


End file.
